In too deep
by Icecoldflames13
Summary: It's gym class, Zim's worried and Dib knows it but a series of events cause things to change. Not giving too much away but contains some ZaDR so no liky no ready. This is like my third FF story and my biggest one yet.


In too deep.

**Yay more fanfiction ok so I started this one bout a week ago on the way home from college and while I was waiting for my sis to finish in the Doctors (ill again Frankie seriously), got home and sort of fell asleep on the chair. After completely forgetting about it for a week I picked it up again yesterday and I just wrote like a thing on crack. So yeah more ZaDR than my pervious works but nothing to major I'm not a huge fan of ZaDR personally I prefer ZaGR, DaTR and ZaDF but the fan girl inside me made me write at least one definite ZaDR story. Hope you guys like it oh and check the links for the fan art 'cause I'm a sad individual with no life at all.**

It was a Wednesday afternoon, last period, and Zim was stood in the line waiting for Gym class to start. However today was no ordinary Gym class, today was swimming. Zim shuddered at the thought, he may have built a natural tolerance to water after 5 years on earth but that was no excuse. _How dare these inferior gym smellies force Zim to partake in such a stupid activity. _Suddenly a sharp poke between his shoulders pulled Zim from his mental. Rapidly turning to face the poker, Zim came face to chest with a smug looking Dib.

"You nervous space boy. I bet you can't even swim, let allow learn the life saving skills." Zim crossed his arms and pouted at Dib _Irk! I hate it when the Dib-shit is right! But still he's right, what is Zim to do, maybe he could... NO Zim will not do THAT! Then again its better the Dib than that stinking life guard human. Tallest forgive Zim. _Dib noticing Zim's lack of retaliation, softened his brow. Placing a hand lightly on Zim's triangular shoulder pad, by instinct Zim tensed his shoulder, expecting a harsh shake or punch, but relaxed realising Dib meant no harm.

"Zim you can't swim can you?" A hurt expression spread across Zim's face, looking up at dib his expression hardened, glaring into his amber eyes.

"D...Dib human."

"Yeah Zim."

"Could...could you maybe...possibly teach Zim to swim?" Dib stared at Zim, confusion filled his mind._ Ok so Zim, my mortal enemy who has swore to destroy me and my planet, is asking me to teach him to swim. ME! The guy that's wanted him sliced up on and autopsy table for 5 years. But is that still what I want I mean I can't remember the last time he tried to take over earth or me trying to expose him. I don't think this would hurt could it. Only one way to find out Dib... _

"Ok Zim... I'll teach you to swim but you're going to have to trust me" Zim rubbed his chin in though _Zim may have asked Dib to tech Zim but trusting him was a completely different matter, but Zim must trust the Dib otherwise he wouldn't have asked him._ After a moment to contemplate the situation Zim sighed and smiled at Dib.

"Zim trusts you Dib" Dib smiled _wow Zim trusts me, didn't see that coming._

"Ok. Oh hey it's time to go in." The two boys walked into the changing rooms and took the two stalls furthest from the door.

***PAGE BREAK***

Dib stepped out of his stall in his electric blue swimming trunks and prescription goggles, after several years of chasing Zim and other paranormal phenomena Dib had developed strong leg and chest muscles, nothing compared to the likes of Torque, but enough so he could hold his own in a fight. Swollen eyeball towel in hand, Dib knocked on Zim's stall.

"Hurry up Zim. How long does it take you to get done anyway?"

"Patience is a virtue Dib. Besides Zim had to disconnect his PAK to get changed so don't rush him"

Finally Zim stepped out of his stall, jade green skin, red swimming trunks, diving mask, snorkel and swimming cap, around his arms where a pair of bright orange armbands. Dib's jaw dropped as he stared at Zim's perfectly smooth green skin,_ Damn I've never seen Zim without his boots off let alone almost naked! And wow no belly button then again I recall him mentioning that Irkens are grown in test tubes. And those claws only three on each hand, damn those things are sharp, he's cut me countless times and that's with his gloves on. That torso, no scars or lumps not even nipples, so smooth and perfect...NO! Stop it! Stop it right no! _Dib snapped himself out of his mental rant; Zim cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. A pink blush spread across Dibs face.

"Let's go and don't forget your towel"

"Oh yeah nearly forgot" Turning back into his stall and grabbing a pink towel bearing the Irken emblem. Dib chuckled, it had been nearly three years since Zim discovered that his mission was a lie and he was disowned by his own race he still carried their symbol with such pride. As the two boys walked towards the pool Zim glanced at Dib, a number of scars covered the boys back, torso and arms, his squidilyspooch ached with guilt, knowing all too well who and what had caused those scars. _All those years of fighting and hurty and now here he is willing to teach Zim to swim, asking Zim to trust him. _Zim shook his head. _Zim shall never understand human forgiveness._ As they reached the pool, most of the other's had already gotten in and began splash and dunking each other, Dib threw his towel to the side and dived in with a small splash. _Wow i never knew the dib human could be so graceful._ Zim, growling to himself, shook his head trying to shake the tough. Dib resurfaced, hair spike still in place, grinned up at Zim.

"Come on in Zim the waters fine!" Zim scold at dib _how dare he rush Zim and what in tallest name holds that hair thingy of his together? _Zim dipped one of his two clawed toes into the pool, expecting the pain to sear his skin. Nothing. Zim gulped, _here goes nothing,_ Zim lowered his body into the pool claws digging into the sides of the pool for dear life. Still nothing. Letting go of the side he sank slightly at first but soon started to float thanks to the armbands. Dib swam over to him and smiled, his feet just touching the bottom.

"so space boy how does it feel being in a pool for the first time?" Zim, still floating bobbed with the waves emitted from the other students, grins at Dib.

"Zim feels weightless! Like back on mars remember?"

"Oh yeah that was an interesting weekend." The pair laughed at the memory of sponge moose's and paintball fights on the red planet.

"So ready to swim?" Zim bit his lip and nodded.

"Zim is ready swimming-Dib"

"Ok so the first thing I need you to do is to get onto your stomach, hold onto the side with both hands and kick your legs" Zim's eyes widened with fear, _The Dib wants Zim to do WHAT?! _Dib sensing Zim's fear smiled softly at the Irken.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll hold you up till your comfortable on your own." Zim nodded meekly, turning to grab the side and let his body float to the surface, Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's torso, a pink blush spread across his face. _Wow does Zim work out or something cause his torso is solid. GAW! STOP IT! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! _

"Ok Zim now kick your legs up and down, one at a time kinda like you're walking." Zim franticly began kicking his legs, causing a wave of water to cover Dibs face.

"One at a time! One at a time!"

"Oh sorry" a sheepish smile appeared on the aliens face, slowly he began kicking his legs rhythmically barely splashing Dib. After just over a minute Dib released his hold on Zim without him noticing.

"you're doing great Zim, look" Zim turned his head to see Dib with both hands folded in front of his chest, a proud smile on his face.

"Hey! Why are you not holding Zim?"

"Cause Zim you don't need me too" A toothy grin spread across Zim's face, he was doing it!

"I think you're ready to learn how to use your arms, don't you?" Zim stopped kicking his legs and straightened himself out, determination in those violet contacts.

"Bring it Dib-friend"

"Ok so the first thing you'll want to do is cup your fingers like this" raising his hand out of the water and bent his fingers into a cup shape. Zim nodded and with his own three fingered hand mimicked Dib.

"That's it. Now all you have to do is bring your arms around in a circle, sorta like your digging" As dib demonstrated the movement, Zim pondered for a moment before mimicking Dibs movements. Once he was confident Zim had gotten the knack of it he placed his hands on his hips.

"I think you're ready to put it all together. What do ya say?" Zim looked up at Dib, a worried expression on his face; Dib smiled softly and placed a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and I'm right here if you need me." Upon hearing this Zim smiled weakly, taking a deep breath he placed himself onto his stomach and began kicking his legs and rotating his arms as Dib had shown him. Slowly but surely he crawled forwards, keeping his eyes tightly shut. Dib grinned, swelling with pride as he watched Zim gain speed as he headed for the opposite side of the pool. Zim continued to quicken his movements determined to see how quick he could go despite not seeing here he was going.

CRACK!

Zim swam full throttle, headfirst into the side of the pool knocking himself unconscious. Dib realising what just happened made a bee line for Zim who was now floating face down in the water. The other students, who had previously been occupying themselves with dunking Keef under the water, turned and began pointing and laughing at the unconscious invader. Dib, ignoring their laughter and jeers, wrapped his arms around Zim's torso and dragged him out of the pool and into the changing rooms. Licking the door of Zim's stall open and slamming it shut behind him. Propping Zim up on the bench, dib pilled off the red swimming cap covering the Irkens antenna, the slender stork's remained limp against the green skull, a large sky blue lump protruded from in-between the jet black appendages. Dib shook Zim slightly.

"Zim? Zim wake up. Oh geeze! Come on Zim quite messing with me! Zim!" Dib began to shake the alien more violently, tapping his cheeks with the back of his hand. Panic began to set in. _What do i do? What if the life guard comes in? What if he sees Zim? He'd be carted away quicker than you can say Men in black._ Suddenly a loud humming sound filled the stall and an electrical pulse washed over Zim as he darted awake.

"Who the!? What the!? Where is Zim!? What happened!?" Dib sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Zim are you ok? Were in the stalls, you hit your head on the side of the pool and passed out. I brought you in here before the life guard could get to you." Zim stared blankly at Dib in shock. _Wow when Dib said he would be there if I needed him he wasn't jokin'._ Reaching up and gingerly touching the blue lump on his head only to quickly retract the contact.

"That looks bad Zim. Will you be ok?" smiling softly at Dib, Zim looked into his golden sunset eyes and placed one taloned hand on his bare shoulder.

"Yes Dib-friend Zim will be fine and thank you." Dib's eyes widened _Ok I must be insane cause Zim NEVER says thanks EVER!"_

"It's ok Zim. Besides I said I'd teach you to swim and I can't do that if you drown can I?" A smug grin appeared on the pale teens face, Zim lightly punched Dib's arm.

"Ok smart arse. Hey gym class is nearly over lets hurry up and high tail it out of here." Dib nodded in agreement, rubbing his sore arm. _Geeze even when he's being gentle he still packs a punch._ After retrieving their towels and drying off in their stalls, the two boys walked out of the gym. As they walked Dibs mind began to spin. _Come on Dib, just do i, just a little one. Why are you so nervous? What's the worst that could happen actually no don't even think about what could go wrong .Aar why it is so hard!_ And Dib wasn't the only one wrestling with his thoughts. _Zim shall do it. No Zim can't. Yes Zim can! No! Yes! No!_ Reaching the gates to leave the school Dib swallowed, Zim took a deep breath (both) _here goes nothing._ Dib grabbed Zim by the shoulders; Zim pulled Dib closer to him by the front of his trench coat. Pulling each other close their lips met. A tomato red blush swept across Dibs pale face, Zim flushed a sea blue. The kiss remained for around a minute as their passion deepened eventually Zim pulled away, his thoughts lost in Dibs golden eyes; his own lavender contacts dilated, Dib scratched the back of his head, blush deepening.

"Well that was..."

"Incredible." Zim smiled up at Dib who smiled back. Zim glanced down at his watch, frowning he looked back into Dibs eyes.

"Zim has to go now..." turning on his heel Zim began to head for his base but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you Zim" Zim turned to face the human sighing softly.

"Zim loved you too Dib-kiss" Dib leapt for joy hugging Zim close, planting a small kiss on his soft green lips. Zim shook his head chuckled.

"Come on you." Dib released Zim from his grip, cocking his head to the side.

"You do want to join Zim at his base do you not?" Dib let out a squeele of excitement once again taking Zim into his arms. The two walked down the street shoulder to shoulder, as they walked Zim secretly slipped his hand into Dibs back trouser pocket and gave his ass a playful squeeze. Dib smiled _maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

The End


End file.
